


《无性繁殖》番外3

by sandynoer



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M, 双性（伪）, 禁止射出, 触手, 道具
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 00:49:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17273978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandynoer/pseuds/sandynoer





	《无性繁殖》番外3

眼前是无边的黑暗。  
卡尔顿一猜便知，是暴乱屏蔽了他的视觉。一并被屏蔽的还有部分听觉，他的身体现在就像一件空阔且黑暗的屋子，只有自己的呼吸声在回荡。  
［My Carl，How cute you are.］  
暴乱低哑的嗓音像是粗糙的砂纸，随着他的腕足抚过身体的每一部分。让那些较为细嫩的皮肤充血，在他没有视觉的感知里逐渐变得火热。  
除了他熟悉的勃起，卡尔顿感觉到自己的鼠蹊部分传来一阵淫痒。那是这具身为男性的身体从未有过的，来自内部的酥麻感让他迫切地想要得到满足。但他被捆缚起来的双手让他完全无法解决自己的需要。  
他嘤咛着出声。  
“Riot……”  
意识里传来暴乱的轻笑声，腕足像温暖的爬行动物一般伸向那里。下一秒便是一阵炙热的海浪。  
卡尔顿因此醒来。  
被性欲唤醒而不是生物钟，卡尔顿已经不是第一次体验了。他稍微清醒一些便想起，昨天他又获得了一项专利，这项专利能给生命基金会带来更多的研究资金。他高兴坏了，甚至狂妄到向暴乱索要奖励——尽管暴乱看起来无可厚非。  
他要的奖励，是在接下来的三天休假中得到至少一天的交欢。  
是的，整整一天，二十四个小时。卡尔顿因为研究那个专利憋了快半个月了，他提出这个要求时根本没有考虑自己受不受得了。  
可是暴乱当真了。  
昨晚十二点刚过，还在洗澡的卡尔顿就被暴乱拖倒交配。他们清理了卡尔顿的肠道和尿道，灌肠灌到卡尔顿只能排出清水为止。他们折腾得浴室里到处都是水，而正在享受干高潮的卡尔顿射了两次就在几乎眩晕的状态中被叫停。  
［卡尔，不准再要了。］  
“……嗯?”  
卡尔顿无意识地夹紧屁股，前列腺被按摩所带来的干高潮并不会让他太过疲惫，所以他一时间也没感觉到虚脱。  
［你该睡觉了，否则你的大脑和心脏都会超载的。］  
“这设计也太差了……”  
［什么?］  
“人类的身体。”  
卡尔顿舔掉流到嘴角的水滴，略咸的味道显然是他的生理泪水。他确实已经被操的不行了，泪水和唾液流的到处都是，腿更是酸软得无力支撑。  
卡尔顿试了两次都没能从暴乱的腿上站起来。他连清洗的力气都没有了，身体却还是很想要。  
“为什么不能无负担地单纯享受性快感呢?”  
抱怨完这句卡尔顿就睡了过去，清洗擦干和回到床上显然都只能让暴乱代劳。  
这个执念居然被他带到了梦里，他甚至开始妄想他无法拥有的器官。  
卡尔顿想摇摇头自嘲，出口却是一声喘息，下体明确感知到了梦里的淫浪。他掀开被子，然后愣在了当场。  
他的身体在一夜之间发生了奇怪的变化。  
暴乱从他肩膀上探出头，环过他的后颈凑到他耳边。  
［早安，卡尔。你发现你的奖品了吗?］  
所谓的奖品，就是他的阴茎和睾丸下面，似乎真的多出了他不该拥有的东西。那个东西馋得淌水，带着特殊气味的体液甚至洇湿了他的内裤。  
［快拆开看看。］  
卡尔顿咽了一口唾沫，缓慢地脱下自己的内裤。  
那里，确实是长出来一张新的小嘴。阴唇阴核一应俱全，半透明的膜瓣仅露出一个能容一根手指的小口。而现在那张小嘴正在饥渴地一张一合，不断地吐出水珠来沾湿床铺。  
暴乱给他做出了一个阴道。但又与真正女性的、仅用于生育的阴道不同。  
这个被暴乱开拓出来的阴道位于鼠蹊。深处没有子宫，直抵在膀胱附近中间位置小小的弯度直接穿透了前列腺。  
这意味着从后面进入卡尔顿只能从“外侧”刺激前列腺，而从前面进入他的话则是从“内侧”。只需要半个手指的长度就能碰到那个能让卡尔顿升天的腺体。而且无论多粗，多大。只要不粗过男人的腰卡尔顿都能吃下，并且无论是戳向哪个方向，卡尔顿都会陷入绝顶的高潮。  
只要进入得够深，卡尔顿还会失禁——他一定会失禁的，暴乱为了开出这个甬道，把他的膀胱缩小了二分之一，并且恶意地放在了腺体旁边，与开放的甬道只隔了一层薄薄的肉膜。  
［这个洞除了让你爽没有其它的意义。只有今天，今晚十二点一过我就会把它改回去。我的卡尔，尽情享受它吧。］  
惊喜来的太突然，卡尔顿居然不敢动。  
入口看起来如此狭窄，卡尔顿很是害怕自己轻举妄动伤到了什么。可是那里面的渴望那么急切，这让卡尔顿手足无措，只能求助地望向了暴乱。  
暴乱非常善解人意，银色的腕足卷起了卡尔顿的双手，缓慢地伸向了那里。  
卡尔顿几乎是下意识地挣动了一下。他的手指都长着指甲，虽然修剪得当，但他还是很害怕被划伤。而且他仅有的性经验让他想要完全依赖暴乱，可惜，这次暴乱没打算那么快满足他。  
［不，卡尔。这次你只能自己来。我太大了，我的手指也很粗。你只能自己打开它，把它扩张到我能进去的大小……］  
暴乱的话就像恶魔的咒语，蛊惑着卡尔顿用手指给自己破处。手指和阴道彼此陌生，相处的感觉却是美妙的。真正摸到之后反而没有那么抵触，卡尔顿彻底卸下了力气，任凭暴乱摆弄了起来。  
圆钝的指尖没有直接闯入穴口。而是剥开阴唇，用指腹在穴口外侧按摩。一只手按摩淫口，一只手握住阴茎，来自不同生殖器官的快感很快点燃了欲念，令卡尔顿的呼吸粗重，时不时还带些喘息。  
［很好，卡尔，你做得很好不是吗。］  
［接下来慢慢进去吧。扶好你的阴茎，你得看见是怎么进去的。］  
原本只是在磨蹭外阴的中指慢慢探入了阴穴。这不是很难，卡尔顿的手指细长，指尖在穴口浅浅出入并按压膜瓣。自渎的羞耻感立刻席卷了他的心。  
卡尔顿想转移视线，可暴乱阻止了他。  
［你在流水。卡尔，这可是你自己想要的。］  
那透明的汁液是前列腺液，暴乱也修改了它们的渗出方式。卡尔顿的阴茎到现在依旧干燥，可阴道已经湿成一片了。中指异常轻松地插了进去，内里的湿热和前列腺被推挤的感觉让他直接叫了出来。  
第二根手指的进入无师自通。暴乱的腕足卷着卡尔顿的控制着他慢慢出入，速度越来越快。直到后来卡尔顿自发地用手指操弄着自己，而腕足仅在保持他进入的深度。  
［不许射。］  
说得晚了一点，卡尔顿略清的精液已经弄脏了被褥。高潮来的太快，卡尔顿抻着黏糊糊的手指手足无措。他势必会受到惩罚了，无论是鞭打还是操弄，这些都将让处于不应期的他更加饥渴。  
［坏孩子，你今天再没有射出的机会了。］  
暴乱舔干净他的手指。腕足圈住了他阴茎的根部，然后将软下来的阴茎弯折，头部直接塞进了他的阴道。  
卡尔顿不敢也不能反抗，自己圆润的龟头被小嘴嘬食，很快又有了感觉。却因为被束缚和弯折根本没有硬起来的趋势。  
没有完全勃起的阴茎长度显然不够。暴乱又把它拔了出来，龟头一进一出又让小穴出了许多水。暴乱只有用腕足将阴茎完全包裹住，借此延长了一些，才能把那张小嘴完全堵住。  
即使被包裹住阴茎也一样能体会到内里的湿热和紧致，共生体只要关掉屏蔽，他们的感官就是同步的。  
［自己的屁股好不好操?］  
“……求您，别说……”  
抗拒的下场就是被放倒，前一晚被彻底操开的后穴又被腕足满满地填入。可是暴乱现在完全没有操他的意思，腕足进入了也不抽插，而是在穴口蔓延着织出一条内裤，将他的屁股和两套生殖器官严丝合缝地包裹起来。  
［好了，起床去吃你的早餐。］  
暴乱在他的屁股上拍了一下，卡尔顿便顺从地支起身子准备下床。  
屁股被填满让卡尔顿几乎无法合拢双腿，所以他选择先将一只腿伸出去。可是腿刚刚抻直他便察觉不对，两条腕足扣住了他的脚踝，连接着内裤的裆部。而那长度根本不足以让他自如行走。  
只要他站起来，每走一步，脚下都动作都会牵连两个小穴里的腕足。  
“我……”  
［走。］  
卡尔顿被暴乱扶着站了起来，小穴里的阴茎被拖出来一点，短暂摩擦的快感让他低吟出声。  
这简直是致命的诱惑。他想要更多就只能走起来。卡尔顿确实这样做了，可是以他习惯的步速和夹紧臀瓣的走法，他根本坚持不了多久。  
果然，卡尔顿只勉强完成了盥洗。楼梯还没下完，他就扶着扶手跪在地上。两个小穴被缓慢抽插的快感弄得他腿软，异物感完全消失后，那种将至未至的舒适更叫他完全想不起自己该干什么，只想跪下来挨操。  
暴乱只能现身，把他抱在怀里下了楼。  
到了楼下，如何坐下又是一个问题。  
他的阴茎被弯折塞进体内，卡尔顿总不能把全身的重量都压在自己的阴茎上。况且坐下就会被插入得更深，卡尔顿不用尝试就能知道结果。  
［看来你只能换一种方式进餐了。］  
暴乱伸手，将盛着食物的盘子放在地上。  
卡尔顿在家会忘记穿袜子。暴乱反复劝阻无效后，他们給整个屋子里都铺上了厚毛地毯。这样卡尔顿就算趴在地上也不会冷，还能趁热享用他的早餐。  
盘子里是加了肉松的薄粥。为了保证肠道的清洁，卡尔顿今天一天都无法得到固体的食物。  
暴乱更是坏心眼地捆住了他的双手，令他只能用他的舌头进食。  
卡尔顿收起他这段时间被娇养出来的羞耻心，俯下身子舔食。人类的舌头没有猫的倒刺，也不能像狗一样弯成勺子。这让进食速度受到很大影响，卡尔顿灵机一动，用手指按住盘子的边缘，趁着盘子倾斜迅速吸食。  
如果是在过去，卡尔顿一定就会失去这顿食物了。但是现在暴乱很是纵容他，当然也会无视他的作弊行为——小动物还没断奶时也会这样踩盘子不是吗?所以卡尔这样做并没有什么错。  
暴乱耐心地等待卡尔顿把食物吃完，把盘子端走才把他的小宠物掀翻。具象化的大手在光裸的肚皮上游移，还不时触碰到上面刚刚缩回去的乳豆。  
“主人在做什么?”  
［检查我的宠物吃饱了没有。］  
因为酥痒，也因为暴乱难得的幼稚行为。卡尔顿笑着侧过了身子，大手按在他的腰侧。他的腰塌陷下去，陷在厚厚的地毯里。平滑的曲线显得臀部越发突出，也更加诱人起来。  
［好了，现在该我用餐了。］  
“请主人享用……啊……”  
卡尔顿话没说完便被插入了，略微红肿的穴口因为粗大阴茎的进入稍稍凹陷下去，而后又被拖拽着翻出一些来。始终紧致的穴口乖乖吞吃着，不像上面的小嘴，一不堵住就叫个不停。  
卡尔顿灵感突发时可没少光着身子满屋跑过。哪怕是现在有了暴乱他也死性不改，被按倒操过几次之后反而变本加厉。  
倒不是说他会刻意那么做。性瘾的渴望和对科研的热切驱使着他，使他不会经过思考就去做这样的事。  
于是卡尔顿许多次被摆出这个样子。身体趴伏在地而臀部翘起，暴乱的大手按在他的腰窝。银色流体顺着他的脊梁流淌，最后环住他的脖子，并将他的手腕牢牢扣押在地上。  
后穴里的腕足不断抽插，饱满的被填充感一阵阵地催生着卡尔顿的欢愉。他说不出什么淫言浪语，但以他那灵活的舌头和足够湿热的口腔，光是呻吟就已经足够好听。  
地毯上的长毛厚软却粗糙，卡尔顿享受着被它们爱抚胸膛的触觉。他有意趴伏下去磨蹭的动作当然逃不过暴乱的眼睛。暴乱抓住环着他脖颈的腕足，像牵住项圈一般把他提起来。  
［你似乎很享受自娱自乐?］  
“我没有……我……”  
［撒谎。］  
粗大的腕足突然四散开来，化出蜘蛛一般的爪子握住卡尔顿的臀瓣。阴茎依旧插在他前后的肉穴里，却不再动作，只是满满地占据了肉穴。  
同样的腕足从卡尔顿的胯间延伸上来，咬住卡尔顿的乳尖然后与项圈连接。暴乱将自己织成了一件无法蔽体的衣服，仅仅遮住了宿主的几处要害，让他无法自慰。  
正在兴头上的卡尔顿坐在地上，他明确感知到身体里的热潮正在冷却。他当然不愿，抚摸着身上的腕足低声哀求起来。  
“不……暴乱……别这样，我很难受……”  
暴乱不为所动，还再次把他的双手捆按在地上。  
卡尔顿没有办法了，他的双腿弯折在身体两侧，双手又被困在胯前无法触及身体。唯一能碰到股间的只有厚实的地毯，但因为共生体触肢的阻隔，那些绒毛的触感聊胜于无。  
可是总好过什么都没有。  
卡尔顿试着放松身体，让自己坐下去，让被囚困的股间落在地毯上。不出所料，后穴里的和阴道里自己的阴茎都因此被推进了一点，甚至因为露在外面的半截阴茎被摩擦，所能得到的快感比卡尔顿预料中来的要多。  
他几乎是立刻沉溺了进去，借着身体为数不多的自由努力满足着自己。更加稳定和持续的快感让他发出了由衷的喟叹。  
卡尔顿·德雷克在家里就是个痒到会跪在地毯上磨屁股的小宠物。  
这个认识给予了卡尔顿更大的刺激。没有暴乱，疯狂回涌的羞耻心令他愧疚又爽利。如果放在舌尖，一定就像咖啡蛋糕一样松软又充满了苦涩。是暴乱喜欢，又最不忍心品尝到的味道。  
于是暴乱在卡尔顿身后现身，握住他的腿弯将他抱了起来。  
［像什么样子?地毯都被你弄湿了。］  
卡尔顿泪眼朦胧地低头看去，果然地毯上多了一块深色的水迹。  
［不必羞愧，这是你应当享受的。］  
暴乱一挺腰，粗大的阴茎重新捣入后穴。熟悉的节奏拌在啧啧的水声里打断了卡尔顿的闷哼，暴乱握着他的腰，甚至连他的半截手臂也一起握在手中。把他像个飞机杯似的按在腰间套弄，直顶得卡尔顿脚趾紧握，一双长腿垂在身侧抬都抬不起来。  
暴乱永远能将卡尔顿的高潮点把握得恰到好处。只要他不允许，卡尔顿就绝对没有射的机会。哪怕是前一秒卡尔顿感觉自己要被干死了，后一秒暴乱的节奏都会立刻减慢。任凭卡尔顿挣扎哭叫，也不会让他的小肉棒吐出精液来。  
这样的快感太过绵长，卡尔顿被逼得骂起脏话来。可是他聪明的脑袋已经被快感糊住了，怎么都发挥不出他应有的战斗力。  
“呜哇啊暴乱你个大笨蛋……”  
暴乱顿觉自己脐下又硬了三分。为了避免自己失控，他立刻伸出腕足将卡尔顿的嘴堵住。  
于是满室宣淫变成了低沉的闷响。若是有不知情的人隔门一听，定以为这屋子里的主人被人生擒强奸了。否则怎会叫的这般委屈，又忍不住地舒服。  
卡尔顿被暴乱从地上操到餐桌上，又从餐桌操到吧台。越来越高的位置让他只能以胸前和被不断顶弄的后穴支撑身体。前穴即便被堵住也还在不断溢出汁水来，湿答答地沾满了大腿和暴乱的手。  
持续的剧烈运动促进了卡尔顿的消化。终于在第三次暴乱喂水的时候，卡尔顿迷迷糊糊地说了一句。想上厕所。  
上厕所?  
行啊。  
暴乱端着他就去了卫生间。卡尔顿浑身上下都是软的，根本没有余力跟他犟。眼睛一闭，就跟小孩儿似的被人把出了尿来。  
长时间不能射精的阴茎尿起来极其困难，卡尔顿腰上根本使不出劲儿，尿起来淋淋漓漓的。可这滴滴答答的声音半天都没有停，他不得不睁开眼，看看自己的下面是不是坏掉了。  
他的肉棒倒是没有坏掉，是那个今天长出来的小穴像坏掉了一样，一直在滴滴答答地流水。  
［里面还有很多。］  
感觉到卡尔顿在看，暴乱故意把手指伸进了小穴。被充分扩张的阴道毫不费力地吃下了暴乱的手指，并随着入侵者的搅动流出了更多的水来。  
［要把它堵住吗?］  
“嗯……”  
暴乱随手拿过一枚跳蛋，塞进了卡尔顿的阴户中。  
午饭卡尔顿是坐在暴乱腿上吃的。  
奶油玉米蘑菇汤里捞不见任何固体，稠密的质感简直让人着迷。多汁的小番茄只有五个，卡尔顿还得跟暴乱抢，才能从爱人强壮的舌头下觅得一口甘甜。  
如果可以，暴乱还希望卡尔顿喝一些多糖的汽水。可惜卡尔顿鲜少喜欢这些垃圾食品，只有热可可他还能勉强接受。  
饭后卡尔顿得以小睡。早上的性事磨人却不疲累，直到看到时钟，卡尔顿才意识到他们已经做了足足四个小时。他不知卯足的身体几乎是沾到被褥就睡了过去。  
午后助理送来了今天必须解决掉的工作。卡尔顿被身上足足五个跳蛋震醒。  
双乳、阴茎、阴道和后穴都被这些活蹦乱跳的小玩具占据。痒却不得解脱的快感将卡尔顿从梦中唤醒，而它们还将陪伴卡尔顿一下午的工作。  
才在椅子上坐了半个小时，坐垫就已经被洇湿大半。卡尔顿不得不央求暴乱，用玩具或是他的身体，至少把下面两个流水的肉洞堵住。  
［你保证你能认真工作?］  
“我保证……”  
卡尔顿咬紧牙挨过一阵干高潮。阴穴里湿的连跳蛋都要滑出来了，他不得不夹紧屁股，却又被剧烈的震动折磨。  
暴乱的进入终于满足了习惯被喂食的小穴，跳蛋被顶进了更深的地方。只要不是卡在要命的点，那种催人欲死的快感就变成了舒缓的安逸。  
卡尔顿好容易坐稳了，连忙开始解决手上的工作。  
因为被暴乱顶起，他坐在椅子上双脚够不着地。他伏案的姿势从后面可以让人很清晰地看见，一双粗大的腕足是怎样插在他泥泞的腿间。  
热乎乎湿答答的座椅总归是不太舒服，卡尔顿时不时挪动着屁股，想要摆脱这种淫靡的感觉。但是再舒缓的快感还是会迎来高潮，他的动作瞬间将快感引爆，将原本的粗喘变成了绵长的呻吟。  
更别提因为卡尔顿坐不老实。暴乱再次伸出爪子抓住他的屁股，将两根腕足缓慢又强硬地塞回他的肉穴里。  
卡尔顿趴在桌子上许久才缓过劲来。眼前依旧模糊，暴乱贴心地拿过他的眼镜给他带上，但他只披了一件衬衣却正经带着眼镜的样子除了淫乱再无别的形容。  
卡尔顿身上的皮肤颜色比脸上还要浅一些。银色的爪子是金属的色泽，像囚笼一样严密关押着他的性器官们。虽然卡尔顿知道，只要自己索求，它们就会得到释放。但同时被释放出来的，还有被玩到熟透，俨然已是性奴的自己。  
本能与理智激烈斗争着。卡尔顿在夹缝里加快了处理文件的速度。他的大脑以惊人的速度阅读，顺便在成功做出决策时，给自己绝顶的快感作为奖励。  
工作完成的瞬间，野兽突破了牢笼。  
文件被粗鲁地扫到地上，暴乱握着他的胯部将他放倒在桌上后入。跳蛋被扯出来丢在一边，卡尔顿看着上面饱满的水渍，闭上眼，张开嘴，接受暴乱塞进他嘴里的舌头。  
暴乱喜欢从后面进入他，就像卡尔顿喜欢被暴乱从后面拥抱一样。重合的身体和恰到好处的自由仅次于完全附体时的舒适。此外卡尔顿在看不到暴乱时会夹得更紧，这一点点弹性在被扩张到极致的肉穴里也是乐趣的所在。  
卡尔顿毫不介意在高潮的同时被深喉，他的嘴也是可以被插入的地方之一。虽然暴乱并没有像人类那样的生殖腔可以让他伺候，但他还是相信，这样可以让暴乱得到快感，征服他的快感。  
就像暴乱爱他，使他得到快乐时从不考虑他是否需要被抚弄他作为人类男性该使用的性器官。  
没有晚餐，晚餐就是卡尔顿自己。  
暴乱将卡尔顿缺失的营养做成模拟精液，粗暴地直接射入卡尔顿的直肠。更多液体的倒灌高高撑起了卡尔顿的肚子。卡尔顿捧着肚子哭叫，在暴乱的怀里挣动四肢，然后被握住手腕钉在墙上。后穴被深入灌溉的同时，仅仅被两个跳蛋和腕足抽插绞弄的阴户喷出了更多的水。  
他潮吹了。卡尔顿深切地认识到，他作为一个男人，用被赠予的阴道潮吹了。他的阴茎半硬挺着被绑在身前，尿道同样被触手抽插。他过于丰富的前列腺液在阴道里发了洪。  
这种他从未体验过也从未帮别人获得过的性高潮，在他获得阴道的第一天就临幸了他。叫一直以为没有伴侣也能和科研共度一生的他，明白自己只要遇见合适的对象，也能高潮一整天。也能脱光衣服带着项圈跪在地上，因为被阻止手淫而饥渴得用自己的阴茎操自己的阴道。  
太神奇了。  
原来上天为了鼓励生育，给了受孕者那么奇妙的礼物。  
卡尔顿已经迫不及待地想要为暴乱生育了。  
为他怀孕，为他在世界上唯一适合的、不远万里地来到他身边的暴乱。接受他近乎完美的基因，在自己身体里播种。用自己丰盈多汁的身体哺育属于他们的骨肉。  
自己是多么幸运才遇见了他啊。  
经过医生确诊，暴乱也反复检查过。卡尔顿已经脱离多重精神疾病并发，乃至生命和求生欲都岌岌可危的危险期了。  
但在被情欲狠狠满足，一切都被抛下的时候。卡尔顿还是会用火箭坠毁前一刻时那样，执着又迷恋的眼神望着他。  
卡尔顿捧着暴乱的头颅，他漂亮的眼睛已经无法聚焦了。但他还是在用身体、用心灵，用一切他能够表达且为之称颂的方式告诉暴乱。  
干死我。  
请占有我，吞噬我。哪怕是杀了我，撕碎我，让我再也无法回到这世上也好。  
让我成为你的一部分。  
我愿成为你的荣光。  
他疯狂溢出的苯乙胺醇厚得像酒，只是尝一口就足够让暴乱迷醉。暴乱毫不怀疑，如果在这时咬下卡尔顿的头颅，那美味的大脑能让他做上千年的美梦。  
还是不要了。  
他还想好好看看他的卡尔，好好享受这叫做爱的，原本只属于人类的情绪。  
在源源不断的快乐中，夜晚降临得格外的快。  
卡尔顿肚子里的精液已经被消化完了。他遗憾地抚摸着自己扁平下去的肚子，舌头微微伸出，因为过于强烈的快感而失神。  
他可以确定自己因为挨操而至少失去意识两次。因为天色渐晚，再没有工作也再不必给宿主留存体力的暴乱理所当然地折腾起他来。  
暴乱的胯下伸出来至少五根腕足，交错顶弄的速度快到卡尔顿几乎没有不应期。也不知道是哪里学来的，暴乱还让他猜每个洞里有多少根腕足，猜错了就是一顿猛肏。  
暴乱一定作弊了，他一定作弊了。现在他的屁股里至少有七根腕足在操他，不，不要在里面张开，不要动那里——  
“啊啊啊——”  
卡尔顿在暴乱怀里痉挛起来，他被紧紧捆住高举过头的手像抓住救命稻草一般抓住捆绑他的腕足。他胸膛紧贴着暴乱的胸膛，两个渴望被疼爱的乳尖肿成了两粒红豆奶糖，从绵软的乳昏里突起来。他的大腿和小腿被绑在一起，握在暴乱手中，盈盈一握的腰肢上许多硕大的指印。却怎么都比不过屁股上以股沟为中轴的抓痕。  
色情极了，他本身就是个色情为名的玩物。多情耐操，只要打开了他的身体，就会溺死在他水做成的穴里，被他温驯的性格和热情的怀抱融化。  
十二点的钟声响起，小王子的愿望实现了。  
他成功获得了一整天的性爱，源源不断的快感和频频光顾的高潮征服了他。让他在名为暴乱的银色欲海离起伏跌宕，丝毫不愿接受魔法的结束。  
［卡尔，惩罚结束了。］  
卡尔顿想了很久，才想起不准射精的惩罚。  
不能射精也能那么快活，他已经不怎么在意自己的阴茎了。  
［卡尔，它也是你身体的一部分。被你忘掉那就太可怜了。］  
突发奇想般的，暴乱突然问了他一个问题。  
［想试试中出吗?］  
“……什么?”  
卡尔顿甚至没能反应过来暴乱说的是什么，他就被暴乱抱进了浴室。暴乱把他抱在镜子前，让他亲眼看着自己的阴茎再次被塞进阴道。并且因为共生体腕足的交缠，那根阴茎粗大得甚至超过了卡尔顿的手腕。  
［来吧，我们一起。］  
“……不……不要啊……啊啊!!”  
卡尔顿拒绝的话还未说出口就被阴茎顶散。他的后穴里插着暴乱的阴茎，他的阴道里塞着自己的阴茎和至少三根腕足。两个肉穴被撑开成两个相邻的洞口，一时竟分不出哪个洞口斗争更剧。  
“求你了……暴乱……主人……求您……”  
卡尔顿断断续续含糊不清低哀求着。暴乱吻住了他，被封锁了一整天的输精管被释放，精液疯狂涌出的速度甚至逼得尿液只能从女性那套生殖腔的尿道中流出。  
淫水和尿液淋淋漓漓地流了满地。只有卡尔顿的精液，带着微凉的温度，以一整天的量被射入了卡尔顿他自己的阴道。  
腕足和阴茎拔出来的时候。卡尔顿能感觉得到，自己的阴道在逐渐闭合，然后消失。  
对着镜子，他被操干了一整天而变得红肿的阴户像一朵盛开的花。阴道，阴道口，阴蒂，阴唇逐个合拢，最后紧紧缩合，变回了他光洁的会阴。  
只有被内射了的饱涨感连同浓厚的精液被封在了最深处。  
卡尔顿毫不怀疑，下次再打开的时候这里还是会疯狂地流水。尽管已经被精液灌满到溢出，还是会骚痒到不得不要暴乱来堵住。  
他已经没有力气向暴乱抱怨什么了，他的眼睛已经睁不开了。他现在马上就要睡着了，只是因为暴乱还成结卡在他的后穴里，埋在他的肚子里不断射精。那种饱足的快感引得卡尔顿在半梦半醒之间还在啜泣着呻吟。  
吸干卡尔顿浑身的体液，又用温水清洗后。暴乱将一支腕足堵在卡尔顿红肿外翻的后穴里，把他放回了干净清爽的床铺。  
［晚安，我的卡尔。］  
拥抱过后，银色的巨人逐渐消失在卡尔顿的胸前。只剩下丝线结成细密的网，将他的猎物兜在里面。  
［等明天醒来，你的愿望就会实现了。］  
卡尔顿在被褥里侧躺，他隆起的腹部慢慢平坦了下去。  
里面，一个新生命正在聚合。


End file.
